


Is This What Lust Is?

by kateyes085



Series: Through the Years [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Insecurity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next day ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This What Lust Is?

~*~

 

"Stay?" Eliot asks quietly. 

"Alright," Evelin smiles shyly.

 

~*~

The next morning Eliot wakes up with the sun.  The quilt Evelin had made for him wrapped around them and Evelin's long blond hair spread across her pillow.  She snuffles delicately and burrows further into Eliot's chest and warmth.  Eliot carefully extracts himself from her embrace, careful not to wake her as he tucks her back in.  He moves to the bathroom, finishes there, watches her for a minute before he moves to his kitchen to make her something to eat.  

Eliot had been with … many women.  Evelin's innocence and purity was a rarity.  He wanted nothing but to treasure and protect her.  He cherished her.  He always had.  Love?  There was never a question of where his heart had always lain.  She was his Evie.  Sadly, everyone else paled in comparison.  He was sure someone would have come along in all those years he was away from her.  Some older parishioners at their church had attempted to pursue her to no avail.  His mother told him she had always spurned their advances, choosing to live her life quietly and simply.  

Eliot realizes that he had never made love to those other women.  He had sex with them, great sex, a lot of sex, mind-blowing sex, but this?  

 Eliot brings the tray into his room.  Evelin is still sleeping.  He rests the tray on the floor and sits next to her, brushing a long blonde strand back against the pillow.  She murmurs incoherently and opens her eyes.  She smiles softly at Eliot.  "Morning," Eliot smiles, "or more like afternoon…" 

"Oh goodness," Evelin gasps sitting up quickly modestly trying to cover her nakedness with the quilt.  She winces slightly and leans back hiding behind her hair. 

"Don’t do that," Eliot chastises softly brushing her hair back over her ear.  "You always do that when you're embarrassed or nervous; have ever since we were kids.  You have nothing to be embarrassed about Evie," he tells her grasping the back of her neck and pulling her forward so he can kiss her forehead.  "Are you alright?" he asks thumbing her chin up so she will look at him.  Her large blue eyes widen as she blushes and she nods biting her lip.  "I've made you something to eat," he tells her retrieving the tray from the floor and placing it on her lap. 

"Oh," she smiles, "I have never been served breakfast in bed," she says reaching for the turkey sandwich.  She bites into it and happily sighs.  "This is delicious Eliot.  My goodness … I do believe I am famished," she smiles.  

Eliot smiles picking at the chips on her plate.  He had eaten before he brought her some food.  "I am going to go over to Sophie's and get your things and bring them here.  You'll stay here a little longer?" he asks.  

She smiles shyly at him, "I will stay as long as you would like me to Eliot." 

~*~ 

"Evie?”  Eliot yells as he walks back through the door about an hour later with her suitcase in hand.  He walks through to his bedroom and sees her standing brushing her hair out in front of the French window leading to the small patio outside.  She is wearing one of his shirts and barefoot staring dreamily out the window. 

"Oh! Eliot," she startles smiling shyly as she looks down at her self, running her fingers over the button of his shirt.  "I hope you do not mind," she begins not noticing Eliot's startled gasp or the soft thud of her suitcase onto the floor.  Nor is she aware or his purposeful stride towards her.  "I borrowed one of your … mmph!" she grunts and drops her brush and frantically grabs his shoulders for support as his lips crash against her hard.  His hand gently wraps around the base of her skull holding her still as his tongue presses inside her mouth and sucks her tongue into his mouth.  He stands up lifting her from the floor and walks her backwards towards the freshly made bed.  

"Eliot?" she breaths when he releases her lips, pressing her farther back into the mattress.  His fingers gently sweep away her long blonde tendrils.  He traces his fingers over her forehead, her eyebrow, fluttering eyelid and down her cheek, tracing the path with his eyes.  He kisses her nose, her lips and presses kisses under her chin and down her neck making her moan softly.  His fingers trace down her neck and open a few of the buttons.  Evelin breaths heavily and watches him with heavy lids.  He spreads the white cotton and exposes her breast.  His large rough hand gently cups the underside.  "Eliot, I … oooh!" she moans as he thumbs the nipple.  He breaths across the hardening bud and gentling licks before he growls and sucks the light pink confection into the hot cavern of his mouth. 

Evelin arches into him.  Her desperate fingers clutch at his long hair, alternating between petting the thick locks and pressing him closer.  Her thighs open further, welcoming his weight and she wraps one bare leg up over his hip.  He runs his calloused fingers roughly down her back, around her pert backside and squeezing the back top of her thigh, pulling her closer.  He pulls back frantically trying to undo the remaining buttons, gently skimming his fingers over her taunt skin.  Evelin arches into his touch.  Eliot kneels on the floor and shoulders between her parted thighs pressing his forehead against the soft, downy skin below her bellybutton and breathes heavily.  His hands fist the comforter beneath her.  He can smell her spicy-sweet scent of arousal.  It is intoxicating.  He uncurls his fingers and gently strokes the sensitive skin over her hips with shaking fingers.  He wants to bury his face between her legs and suffocate himself in that scent.  

Evelin can feel Eliot’s hot, moist breath panting against her most sensitive of areas through the thin cotton barrier of her white panties.  “Ooohhh ….” She breathes heavily at the sensation.  “E-Eliot?” she questions, uncertain and nervous.  This is all new to her, but she trusts Eliot completely as always and rests her hand over his that is stroking her hip and squeezes. 

On Evelin’s reassurance, a guttural sound escapes from deep within Eliot’s chest, part growl and part whimper.  He pushes forward and twisting his face back and forth marking himself in her heavenly scent, breathing her in deeply; his tongue tracing her nether lips, stroking, licking and sucking on her distended clit through the warm cotton.  Evelin cries out in surprise as she arches into his probing tongue, her fingers knotting into his shaggy mane holding him there and pressing him closer to her core, legs instinctively locking over his shoulders, heels pressing against his back.  Frantic fingers scratch and pull at the now offending fabric, tearing it free to bare his prize beneath.  Eliot gazes in awe at the sight before him.  

Gentle fingers stroke the soft, downy pelt protecting his treasure.  Evelin groans and arches into the caress.  “Fuck,” he mutters before he kisses the top and like a newborn baby to his mother’s breast, seeks swollen nub hidden within the folds and suckles, whining at the purity of her sweet taste.  His tongue chases the sweetness and laps at it hungrily from within, fucking her deeply with his tongue as he ravenously devours all that she has to give.  

 _Sinful … decadent_ , Evelin thinks as she twists and arches, pressing in further and squirming away from the powerful sensations.  This had to be wrong, wasn’t it?  She thought frantically reaching and grabbing for some sort of anchor before she flew away within this whirlwind.  She found it at the edge of the mattress and grabbed on with both hands riding Eliot’s tongue in a hedonistic display.  Her family, her church and even her God seemed to have forsaken her, but Eliot … Eliot had never once strayed; he might have been gone, but he was never far.  Eliot was her eternal beacon in the darkness.  “Oh God!  Eliot!  Don’t stop … don’t stop,” she begged wantonly.  

“Never baby, never,” he breathed hotly as his thumb pressed insistent circles into her clit while his tongue lapped up her intoxicating sweetness.  Insistent fingers scramble for purchase and grip her hips tightly, bruising, as he lifts his chalice to drink.  Evelin’s body bows in response to her climax as she screams her release.  Eliot lowers her quivering thighs and trails feather light kisses of worship up her body; his fingers blindly unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his jeans as he pulls out his throbbing, leaking cock.  Eliot nuzzles Evelin’s chin and delicately turns her to flushed face towards him.  His fingers gently brushing strands of blonde hair away from her sweat glisten, awestruck face.  She gazes at him in wonder.  He kisses her nose and takes hold of his cock and presses it to her opening, “Evie?” he whispers.  

She blinks and leans up press frantic biting kisses to his parted lips, tasting herself in the process.  Her tongue licks the taste away as she traces his lips and probes every crevice of within.  “Oh fuck,” he cries out wretching his lips from hers as he presses in.  Evelin kisses, licks, and bites his jaw, chin, and neck, eyes rolling up and groan as he enters her.  Her leg tights high over his hip as he begins to thrust into her warm wetness.  Eliot grabs at her behind and squeezes roughly, running his hand over her hip and squeezes trailing down the back of her thigh and pulling her leg up and stretches it over his shoulder.  

He holds himself up on his elbow as he watches Evelin gasp and blinks in wide-eyed wonder at him.  “Oh Evie,” he breathes as her velvety softness tightens around him, his thumb caressing her sweaty temple.  Evie rolls her hips experimentally against him and Eliot groans.  “Ah,” he grunts and his hips snap sharply in response then he wraps his arms around her and buries his face in her shoulder and starts pounding towards his release.  

Evelin responds to each thrust with a breathy “Uh,” pushing her hips back in counterpart.  Eliot weaves his fingers through her hair as he holds her scalp with one hand and fists the edge of the mattress for support.  His thrusts are increasing as his momentum becomes frantic and primal.  Evie’s cries of pleasure increase in volume and intensity with the frantic mating dance, fingers grappling for purchase against the thin cotton of Eliot’s thin t-shirt, nails scratching leaving red welts underneath the worn material.  Evelin arches and cries out in a silent scream as she climaxes drawing a growling, moaning Eliot with her.  Eliot collapses on top of her, both of them panting and quivering through their release.  

Eliot feels tears drip down on his cheek and he panics, rearing back frantically stroking Evelin’s cheek. “Did I hurt you,” he worries.  

She gives him a watery smile and shakes her head as she absently brushes her stray tears away, “No, you did not hurt me Eliot.  It was beautiful and intense.  I was overwhelmed,” she blushes.  Eliot smiles softly and thumbed away one that she had missed.  Evelin reached and caressed his cheek to which he turns into and indulges the affectionate gesture.  “Eliot?” she asks.  

“Yes, Evie,” he replies.  

“Is that what lust is?”  Eliot blushes and hides in the crook of her shoulder in response.  

~*~


End file.
